DBZNARUTO IN REAL LIFE
by Joelhan
Summary: Goku and Naruto come to the real world with real danger.(written for my english final. updates will be scarce and i may never finish the story)


"Come on Joel." "No!" "But it's just…" "I SAID NO!" Hello this is my mom and me arguing about us going on a trip to the mountains. She wants me to go because I never go out. I am a recluse, never really going out y'know a hermit. Anyways my Mom thinks it's a great idea to go and climb a mountain. ME climb a MOUTAIN now I know she must be insane. I can't even walk a click much less climb a mountain. "Joel *sigh* you can stay home. But please at least clean up a bit k" my mom came by my room to tell me. "Thank you. And I'll make sure to clean up." "No problem son love you." "Love you too." So that was easier than expected. She must have realized that I won't go no matter how much she begs me. Good now I can sit here relax for a week then spend a hour or two cleaning up this small house.

** One Week later **

"Bye Joel see you soon love you" "bye mom love you too" I say as they drive off to the airport to head to Colorado for the week. Now time to play some great steal manual 5 and Phone call of work. So I sit there on the couch playing Phone call of work when… *BANG* two strangely dressed men fell onto my coffee table and broke it "Ouch that hurt" exclaim the man with black hair that seemed to defy gravity. "Well this is YOUR fault Goku. You pushed the button that opened that worm hole" said the ninja with blond hair "well I wouldn't have pushed that button if you didn't shove me into it, Naruto" said who I presume is Goku as that is what ninja man called him. Soon they start just shouting incoherent words at each other "Hey heyy. HEY!" I shouted to finally get their attention "Now you two whack jobs got 10 seconds to tell me just who you are and what you are doing here before I call the police." I state in the deepest voice I can muster. "Oh uhhh hey I'm goku and this is Naruto" said the spiky hair guy pointing at himself then the blonde ninja. "We're here because we… I mean… I accidently made goku press a button that opened a portal to another dimension so we ended up here." Said Naruto.

Well this is definitely weird but I spend all my time online so it isn't that surprising. "So uh do you need my help getting back or?" "No its okay we needed to be here but there should have been more of us." Said goku "yeah about 25 other fighters should have come with us." Stated Naruto "okay so should I be expecting company?" "Oh yeah" said goku in a happy voice. "Actually no goku we used all the juice that our teleporter had remember." Naruto said "oh" goku said kinda bummed.

Well this is just great I got 2 people from another DIMENSION standing where my coffee table used to be. Wait what are they here for? They just said that they were here for a reason so what's that reason? "Hey goku Naruto what are you needed here for?" I asked "oh some really really evil guy is coming to steal this worlds dragon balls to destroy this universe." Goku stated nonchalantly.

God how uncaring is this man in front of me he just told me that someone is coming to collect dragon balls-whatever the hell those are-to destroy my universe. Yeah okay how am I supposed to say yeah that's really cool I can't wait "Oh yeah I guess that ain't gonna go over good in your head" goku said rubbing the back of his head "yeah I think finding out that 2 strangers are the only thing saving your universe is probably not an easy pill to swallow" said Naruto. "NOT AN EASY PILL TO SWALLOW IS A HEAVY UNDERSTATMENT!" I yell at the top of my lungs at the two of them. "You two are the only people stopping my world from being assimilated of course I'm gonna be a little high strung." I tell them while breathing heavily between every couple of words.

"look we are sorry but we can stop him" Naruto says patting my back. "yeah *chuckles* no worry's we will stop him in no time at all" goku says. When goku pats my back I get sent flying forward right into my- thankfully out- fireplace. "opsie daisy I guess I forgot to tone it down a bit there." Goku says with the biggest grin plastered on his face. When I step out of the fireplace I finally get a good look on what these 2 are wearing. Goku is wearing a orange gi with a blue under shirt and belt. Along with pointed boots that are a darker blue with yellow outlines. Naruto is wearing a orange and blue turtleneck sweater with orange pants and a blue belt. When standing side by side goku is about 6 inches taller and is more muscular.

Goku starts "anyways uhh…" "Joel" "we need someone who is accustomed to living in this world so we will need you to come with us" Naruto finishes. "… Are you serious right now" I whisper with venom dripping from every syllable I speak. "you come into my house, break my stuff, tell me that my entire universe is in danger then expect me to give you a tour of our world." I say with each word I say getting louder and louder with each second.

'y-y-yeahh" goku says being very cautious of what he says because he knows he is playing with a live bomb in a bon fire right now. "Well what Goku meant to say is yes we need your help right now or else we may be doomed because of Mr. Evil even realizes we are here with him. He will triple his search speed and erase us all." Naruto softly explains.


End file.
